vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Viola (One Piece)
Summary Viola, also known as Violet, is a former assassin and officer in the Trebol's Army division of the Donquixote Pirates, the younger sister of the late Scarlett, and Rebecca's maternal aunt. She is also King Riku Dold III's second daughter, making her the crown princess of Dressrosa and current heiress to the throne, after Rebecca forfeited her title. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Viola, Violet (Name while working alongside the Donquixote Family for 10 years) Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: 29 Classification: Former Donquixote Family Executive, Former Pirate, Paramencia Devil Fruit User, Former Assassin, Princess of Dressrosa, Dancer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Clairvoyance, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses (Can see inside a person's mind/soul/internal organs), Memory Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Metal Manipulation via Hierro Lágrima. Attack Potency: Small City level+ via powerscaling (Should be comparable to the other Executives) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ via powerscaling Lifting Strength: Likely Class G via powerscaling Striking Strength: Small City Class+ via powerscaling Durability: Small City level+ (Can take hits from the likes of Gladius) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, increased with attacks. With Clairvoyance, Viola has a 4,000 Kilometer radius for her field of vision Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High. Deceived the Donquixote Family for years on end keeping it secret that she was working against them. Was a capable assassin and fighter among the ranks of the family Weaknesses: As a Devil Fruit user, Viola will become weakened if she is submerged waist deep in water. She can be incapacitated if she is almost completely submerged into water Notable Attacks/Techniques: Giro Giro no Mi (Glare Glare Fruit) is a Paramencia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to see through everything and read the minds of others, allowing the user to become an Insight Human (眼力人間, Ganriki Ningen). It was eaten by Viola. * Peeping Mind (心覗き（ピーピングマインド）, Pīpingu Maindo, literally meaning "Heart Peeping"): After activating her hand glasses, Viola touches her head to the head of another person, allowing her to look into the person's mind and memories. Viola is also able to use this technique in reverse, allowing her to transfer her memories to the person. * Hierro Lágrima: Mekujira (熱鉄の涙（イエロ・ラグリマ） 目鯨（メクジラ）, Iero Ragurima: Mekujira, literally meaning "Hot Iron Tear: Eye Whale"): Viola secretes one teardrop from each of her eyes. The tears then grow into large whales that move to attack whomever they are aimed at by the user. Hierro Lágrima is Spanish for "Iron Tear", while Mekujira is Japanese for the corner of one's eye, though the specific kanji reads as "Eye Whale", hence the technique's pun. * Senrigan (千里眼, Senrigan, literally meaning "Clairvoyance"): This aspect of her fruit allows Viola to send out her sight in all directions in a 4000 km radius like a bird. The ability was first mentioned by Gladius, who noted that it was strange that Viola failed to locate the Thousand Sunny as it approached Dressrossa. The extraordinary range of the technique allowed Viola to see everything that was going on in the country. The kanji for the ability's name together mean "clairvoyance", but separately they can be read as "thousand ri sight", where a ri is a unit of measurement in Japan equal to 3927.27 meters. Accordingly, a thousand ri is almost 4000 km. Gallery Viola aka violet by bodskih-dbugvkw.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Female Characters Category:Dancers Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Princesses Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Memory Users Category:Water Users Category:Metal Users